


Un hymne pour la paix

by gaarashi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarashi/pseuds/gaarashi
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis qu’Eiji Okumura et Ibe Shunichi ont quitté les États-Unis pour retrouver leur pays natal. Après s’être adapté à sa nouvelle façon de vivre et avoir trouver un rythme de vie régulier à l’abris des gens qui lui veulent du mal, Eiji va se voir chambouler par une nouvelle dont il aurait préféré ne rien savoir.Deux ans après, Ash a-t-il, lui aussi, trouvé le calme qu’il a tant cherché ?





	Un hymne pour la paix

"- Oui, monsieur, je vous apporte ça de suite ! "

Un petit sourire, une révérence et un tour sur lui-même suivit de pas pressés frottant la moquette comme l'on marcherait sur un nuage. C'était léger, comme atmosphère. Léger comme l'était son esprit et son coeur quand il travaillait en plein automne.

 Travailler dans un café en cette saison avait été son passe-temps favoris et sa plus belle occupation. L'odeur des graines de café fraîchement moulues, le lait chaud qu'il versait maladroitement dans les tasses crèmes de l'établissement, les petits gâteaux brûlants qui venaient lui mordre les doigts quand il les sortait du four, les nuages gris de l'extérieur qui contrastaient avec les couleurs chaudes de l'intérieur ; il adorait ça, cette atmosphère. Un calepin dans une main, un plateau vide dans l'autre, il sautilla presque jusqu'au comptoir, chantonnant doucement. Quand il fit le tour du petit bar et qu'il y déposa son plateau après un nouveau tour sur lui-même, sa collègue, une jolie femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux soyeux, lâcha un petit rire discret et aiguë qui le fit chantonner encore plus fort.

 " - Ta bonne humeur ne te quittera donc jamais ! ", sourit-elle en l'observant alors qu'il préparait le chocolat chaud qu'un homme venait de lui demander.

 Miku était une très jolie jeune femme. Elle avait la vingtaine, de longs cheveux noirs raides et soyeux lui entouraient le visage, décoré de deux yeux tout aussi sombres, en forme d'amandes. Elle était beaucoup demandée et toujours poliment abordée, dans la rue ou dans le café, une vraie star, malgré elle. Son caractère fort et ses taquineries avaient de suite plu au brun, si bien qu'ils étaient vite devenus de proches collègues et appréciaient particulièrement les jours de services qu'ils avaient en commun. Car la jeune femme avait elle aussi tout de suite été conquise par le garçon, de part la simplicité et la gentillesse débordante qui émanaient de son corps et de ses mots.

 " - Jamais ! ", il lui sourit avec les yeux, des yeux pétillants comme l'aurait fait les étoiles dans le ciel.

 Cependant, ces étincelles ne s'allumaient que faiblement et timidement, presque machinalement. La jeune femme l'avait remarqué depuis leur première rencontre, les autres employés l'avaient remarqué, le patron également, tout le monde s'en rendait plus ou moins compte. Les clients eux aussi arrivaient sûrement à dénicher cette pointe d'amertume dans le regard noir du jeune homme. Mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur et personne n’abordait le sujet. Sa bonne humeur constante et son entrain dans son travail n'avaient rien à voir avec cette lueur dans son regard, il avait toujours été ce genre de personne ; simple, sans trop de prestance mais assez calme et à l'écoute pour que l'on ne veuille plus le lâcher.

_Ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi._

 Ce fut comme un murmure au creux de son oreille, lointain et proche à la fois, qui le fit trembler et légèrement sursauter, se renversant un filet de lait bouillant sur le pouce.

 " -Mince ! ", geignît-il.

 Il déposa rapidement la tasse sur le plan de travail et passa précautionneusement sa peau meurtrie sous une eau glacée qui le fit soupirer de bien être. Cette voix, ce murmure, il l'entendait souvent, presque toujours. Il eût la soudaine envie de grogner et de faire la moue, dérangé dans son travail, lui qui donnait tant d'importance à l'organisation et au sérieux. Mais quand sa collègue sursauta et s'inquiéta, le réprimandant en fronçant des sourcils, une main sur le coeur, au sujet de son éternel maladresse, il se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné et laissa échapper un petit rire maladroit. Il essuya timidement les bords de la tasse qu'il prit entre ses doigts et posa sur un plateau en plastique bordeaux.

 Tout en marchant jusqu'à la table numéro treize, il repensa avec intérêt au murmure qui l'avait interpellé et, quand il entendit tinter la clochette contre la porte boisée du petit café, il sentit le vent souffler à travers celle-ci. Il soupira et en déduisit que son esprit avait dû se mêler au vent pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il déposa avec délicatesse la tasse devant un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et lui fit un grand sourire suivit de sa célèbre révérence avant de se tourner vers l'entrée, prêt à saluer leur nouveau client.

 Un sourire immense illumina son visage quand il aperçut un quarantenaire aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés et à la barbe mal rasée debout au creux de l'entrée. Il voulut crier son nom en riant doucement pour capter son attention mais se retint pour ne pas déranger les clients qui, le vendredi soir, étaient surtout des étudiants qui venaient se relaxer après une semaine chargée, adeptes du calme et de la chaleur qu'offrait le petit salon. Après une oeillade complice au-dessus de son épaule, il vit sa collègue lui faire signe de la main, comme on le ferait pour faire fuir un chat, un sourire doux collé aux lèvres, pour lui intimer de s'en aller. Il courut presque jusqu'aux casiers, qu'il trouva après avoir traversé un long couloir au parquet grinçant, pour poser son tablier et quitter ses chaussures de travail.

 Il s'amusait tant dans cet établissement qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer et se trouvait souvent prit aux dépourvus quand Ibe venait le chercher à la fin de son service. Les deux hommes étaient voisins et se voyaient très fréquemment. D’ailleurs, c’etait  Ibe qui avait insisté pour le voisinage.

 Après être revenus des Etats-Unis et après avoir fait un choix commun avec Max et Ash, une semaine avant leur départ, Ibe avait décidé que lui et Eiji allaient s'installer dans la ville d'Osaka, à deux-cent soixante kilomètres d'Izumo. Si le principal concerné avait d'abord contredit cette décision et avait aboyé sur ses proches, poings serrés et sourcils froncés, Ash lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il n'avait le droit que d'obtempérer.

  _" - Eiji, calme-toi un peu. Savoir que tu habites à Izumo n'est pas une information difficile à trouver, les gens qui en ont après toi le savent sûrement déjà, d'ailleurs. Osaka est un choix purement réfléchit. En habitant dans une grande ville, tu sauras non seulement compliqué à débusquer mais tu seras également beaucoup plus en sécurité que dans un si petit village. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, surtout dans ton cas. Tu ne repars pas au Japon pour te faire enlever, torturer ou tuer, à ce que je sache."_

Eiji avait donc baissé sa garde et rangé les crocs, d'un air triste, il avait hoché la tête et avait décidé d'oublier le pincement au coeur que l'idée de quitter sa ville natale impliquait. Le plus important était de n'inquiéter personne, de ne pas l'inquiéter, lui. Ibe et Eiji habitaient donc dans une petite résidence d'appartements bien protégée, dotée de codes d'entrée, de badges et de nombreux portails. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble cependant, ils étaient voisins tout du moins. L'aîné ne voulait plus lâcher le cadet d'une semelle, l'appelait tous les jours, lui demandait ce qu'il faisait de sa journée quand il ne travaillait pas, lui ordonnait de ne pas trop sortir en soirée ; _on ne sait jamais._

 Mais, si Eiji comprenait ce comportement et le partageait, ce sentiment de suffocation et de surprotection commençait petit à petit à l'agacer. Il était grand maintenant, il était devenu un adulte responsable. De plus, les expériences qu'il avait vécu aux Etats-Unis l'avaient forgé. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis Manhattan, il avait vingt-et-un ans désormais. Il n'avait plus jamais eu à faire à la mafia ou à quelconque personnage en étant lié, de près ou de loin. Personne n'avait cherché à le retrouver semblait-il, pour une raison qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs.

 Quand il sortit des casiers, ce fut avec un signe furtif et voyant de la main qu'il quitta l'établissement pour rejoindre Ibe, qui lui l'attendait appuyé contre la devanture. Quand il vit le jeune homme, il se mit à sourire tendrement et le salua d'une accolade douce et chaleureuse tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 " - Que fais-tu ici un vendredi soir ? ", lui intima Eiji, se passant une main dans les cheveux, tentant de les recoiffer grossièrement avant de souffler d'exaspération en abandonnant.

 Habituellement, ils n'avaient rendez-vous ensemble après le travail d'Eiji que les jeudi soirs. Pour cause, Ibe travaillait jusque très tard le contenu de ses articles dans son bureau les autres soirs et s'octroyait une petite pause le jeudi, jour où les horaires de Eiji étaient plus douces en soirées ; il finissait aux alentours de dix-huit heures au-lieu de vingt-heures.

 Ibe travaillait dans la plus grande agence de journalisme d'Osaka en tant que photographe et écrivain dans un bureau en plein centre-ville. Il avait été accepté par le patron de cette agence avec enthoutiasme lorsque ce dernier avait su qu'il avait travaillé sur la célèbre affaire Dino Golzine, maintenant décédé, aux Etats-Unis. En effet, cette affaire avait énormément fait parler d’elle dans le monde entier, et ce même au Japon. Cependant, le café d'Eiji, un peu plus modeste, se situait un peu plus loin de celui-ci, en retrait.

 Le sourire qui ornait le visage de son vis-à-vis changea du tout au tout pour ne laisser place qu'à un air grave et lourd qui n'inspira rien de bon à Eiji. Il frissonna d'appréhension et voulut lui demander de tout avouer à l'instant précis, devant son lieu de travail, au beau milieu d'une rue bondée de monde. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, se tut et attendit la réponse de son aîné qui lui, semblait chercher les bons mots.

 " - Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on aille marcher un peu, Eiji ? ", proposa-t-il, en se raclant la gorge.

 Les oreilles du plus jeune semblèrent vibrer furtivement pour lui traduire ces paroles qui, comme il le savait très bien, voulaient dire que ce qui allait être dit allait être désagréable à entendre, confidentiel et peut-être même insoutenable.

 La route se fit silencieuse ; d'un pas léger, habituel. Les seuls sons audibles aux alentours étaient les quelques voitures qui s'aventuraient sur la vieille route en mauvais état de la rue, les vélos qui fendaient l'air à leurs côtés et leur malmenaient les cheveux, les corbeaux surplombant le ciel sombre d'un air moqueur et les chats errants qui leur frôlaient les jambes en recherche de caresses. Eiji se baissait à chaque fois, faisait un petit sourire, leur donnait une petite tape sur le crâne avant de se relever et de rattraper son compère.

 Un sourire tendre sur le visage, Eiji se laissait emporter par des souvenirs doux, amusants, chaleureux qui lui serraient la poitrine et lui démangeaient les yeux.

 Les chats errants, il lui rappelait un garçon qu'il connaissait.

 Après avoir secoué la tête, emporté par la nostalgie, un air las sur le visage ; il se ressaisit. Il ne vit plus de chats. Très vite, ils gagnèrent un restaurant de ramen remplis de plantes et de verdures, situé à l'entrée de la rue où se trouvait le café, le restaurant dans lequel Eiji se rendait fréquemment pour manger le midi quand il était seul. Ce lieu lui était synonyme de plénitude, il appréciait beaucoup la décoration naturelle et chaleureuse, et Ibe connaissait l'attachement tout particulier qu'avait le jeune homme pour cet endroit.

   " - Assis-toi, Eiji. ", avec un mouvement de la main, l'aîné indiqua une petite table qu'il avait réservé dans un coin contre les vitres dans une partie reculée du restaurant.

 Ils commandèrent leurs plats et se mirent à manger silencieusement. Eiji attendait avec politesse qu'Ibe se décide enfin à parler. Il ne forçait pas la main, il se doutait que le sujet allait être sensible, qu'il n'aurait pas changé ses habitudes pour manger avec lui un vendredi soir si ce n'était que pour lui dire quelque chose de futile. De plus, une lueur inquiétante et alarmante planait dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait presque comme son oncle. Mal à l'aise mais surtout très inquiet, Eiji plongea ses baguettes dans son bouillon et joua plus avec ses nouilles qu'il ne les mangea. Des secondes passèrent, puis des minutes, avant que l'aîné ne parvînt à prendre la parole, sous le regard curieux et attentif de Eiji qui, sous le soulagement, avait manqué de lâcher un soupire.

 Ibe courba le dos, les épaules rondes, et posa ses mains liées sur ses genoux avant de fixer le sol, ne voulant pas désamorcer la bombe. Pourtant, il n'avait plus trop le choix et, après un énième soupire évacuant son stress, il prit la parole, calmement ; si calmement que l'esprit d'Eiji mis du temps à comprendre les mots qu'il prononça.

 Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, un regard froid les accompagnait.

 " - Eiji, je retourne à Manhattan. "

 Un voile glacial tomba sur les deux hommes, les enfermant dans une bulle commune.

 Le plus jeune eût l'impression qu'un sceau d'eau glacée lui avait été renversé sur la tête. Il se sentit transpirer, pris de sueurs froides. Non, impossible.

 " - Comment ça, tu retournes à Manhattan, pour quoi faire ? ", Eiji regardait le sol, perdu, anxieux et prêt à imploser, en hurlements ou en sanglots.

 L'aîné souffla en se passant la main sur le visage, il sentait la tension qui émanait du corps du plus jeune et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Rares étaient les fois où Eiji s'énervait, encore plus rares étaient celles où il s'en prenait à lui spécifiquement. Le jeune Okumura était connu pour son sang froid et son calme, ainsi que sa gentillesse, une gentillesse trop conséquente même. Toute fois, le sujet Manhattan ne pouvait être abordé dans le calme, tous deux le savaient. C'est pourquoi ils évitaient d'en parler, c'est pourquoi les prénoms de leurs amis n'étaient jamais audibles. Ces prénoms, ils leur brûlaient la langue, leur mordaient les entrailles et leur tranchaient le coeur. Le mot tabou était trop faible encore pour les désigner.

 Il inspira alors et fixa les cheveux noirs de Eiji qui lui avait gardé le visage penché sur le sol, serrant les doigts autour de son verre d'eau, si fort qu'ils devinrent blancs.

 " - Je dois y aller pour le travail, des événements importants se passent là-bas au niveau du gouvernement et, puisque j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois, l'agence a décidé de m'y envoyer moi plutôt qu'un autre. Pour des raisons de contacts, de savoir et aussi d'aisance en anglais. Ecoute, Eiji, je- ", il se fit couper la parole.

 " - Emmène-moi avec toi. "

 Ibe ouvrit grand les yeux, il s'attendait à cette phrase mais, les épaules de Eiji, qui le foudroyait maintenant du regard, tremblaient nerveusement, ainsi que l'une de ses jambes. L'eau dans son verre tremblait vivement elle aussi, des petites vagues translucides, irrégulières et minces, frottaient les paroies. Ses joues étaient rouges vives, ses traits étaient serrés mais, plus bouleversant encore, ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Le quarantenaire déglutit et se frotta la nuque, prêt à répéter ce qu'il avait déjà prévu de dire.

 " - Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre une telle folie, Eiji. ", il souffla.

 Il voulu continuer mais un choc sourd et important le fit s'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencé. Eiji se trouvait debout face à lui, le surplombant dangereusement, les paumes à plat sur la table. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si énervé, si hors de lui. Une aura meurtrière s’echappait de son corps tout entier. Mais, en analysant un peu plus son regard, Ibe y lu surtout de la peine. Une douleur sans nom, une douleur insupportable. Il savait que le garçon ne lui en voulait pas directement, qu'il était beaucoup trop dangereux encore, même après deux ans et la mort de leur plus grande menace, pour lui de mettre un pied dans ce pays. Cependant, il y avait quelqu'un là-bas qui l'attendait, quelqu'un qu'il se devait de voir, au moins une dernière fois. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler quand, une main sur la bouche, il s'excusa faiblement avant de courir du mieux qu'il pu aux toilettes. Son estomac se tordait de douleur, son corps tout entier déplorait sa tristesse.

 

—

 

" - Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ? "

 Une main sur la poignée de la porte menant à son appartement, le brun tournait le dos à son vis-à-vis, auquel il n'avait plus adressé un mot depuis sa mésaventure aux toilettes du restaurant. Il entendit un soupire, puis des pas se dirigés doucement vers lui, portant avec eux une voix qui se voulait tendre et désolée.

 " - Mon départ est prévu pour début Octobre. "

 Début Octobre, pensa Eiji.

 " - Le mois prochain, donc..", susurra-t-il, tête baissée.

 Il sentit soudain une faible pression sur son épaule qui l'aurait fait sursauter en temps normal, s'il ne se sentait pas si vide à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux sous ce simple contact et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Ibe de le laisser un peu seul, celui-ci pris la parole.

 " - Si tu as quelque chose que tu veux que je lui transmette, que ce soit un simple bonjour comme des centaines de paquets, fais-en moi part. "

 Sur ces mots, le quarantenaire tourna les talons sans ne plus ouvrir la bouche et, quand il fut dans son appartement, le plus jeune sentit son corps tout entier se mettre à trembler. Ses jambes le lâchèrent quand il tenta, en vain à cause des tremblements de ses mains, de fermer sa porte à clé. Il tomba à genoux devant celle-ci et, alors qui laissa tomber ses clés dans un faible claquement sur le sol, un cris lui déchira les entrailles, avant que les larmes, à leur tour, viennent rouler sur son visage, de ses joues à son cou, jusqu'à disparaître sur le col de sa chemise blanche, qui dépassait du pull corail qu'il portait.

  _Pourquoi diable devait-il avoir aussi mal ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tout premier chapitre du premier écrit que je poste sur ce site, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je tiens déjà à vous informer que mes publications seront irrégulières, j'écrirais quand j'aurais le temps et l'envie, c'est pourquoi, si le début vous plaît, je vous invite à me suivre moi et ma fiction pour être mis au courant dès la prochaine publication ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous aimerez mon écriture et mon univers, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis en commentaires.


End file.
